


The Magic of a Kiss

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Relationship beginning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: What happens when Mary Anne plays Sleeping Beauty to Karen's Maleficent...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



Babysitting for Karen Brewer was rarely boring. When she had a job over there, Mary Anne knew that she didn’t need to bring the Kid-Kit she still used, or worry about entertaining the kids. Karen had enough energy and imagination for any four kids.

Andrew and David Michael were there as well – with David Michael sulking about having a babysitter at the ripe old age of eleven – but there was no denying that Karen ran the show among the younger kids. 

She reminded Mary Anne of Kristy a little – only where Kristy had endless ideas about things to do, Karen had endless ideas about things to be. She was always spilling over with stories and games and fantasies, and dragging other people along for the ride. 

_Let’s All Come In_ , Karen’s favorite made-up game, involved increasingly outlandish characters and stories and dressing up. The fact that she had been playing it for more than four years had not dimmed her enjoyment – if anything, it had only made the game more complex. David Michael and Andrew, however, were increasingly less likely to enjoy playing it for more than five minutes at a time. David Michael had never really liked it, and Andrew tended to follow David Michael’s lead more often now that he was older. 

After having suffered through a few fights over the game, Mary Anne was pleased to show up for her baby-sitting job and discover that Karen wanted to play something else.

“I’m afraid she’s a little obsessed with Sleeping Beauty right now,” Elizabeth Brewer said as she and Watson prepared to leave the house. “You know where everything is, of course.”

Mary Anne was a little surprised. After all, the main character in Sleeping Beauty spent a lot of time, well, sleeping. Princess Aurora didn’t seem like the kind of character that would catch Karen’s active imagination, and she braced herself for Sleeping Beauty in Space or Let’s All Go to Coronation or…something.

It all became clear when Karen dramatically declared that she was Maleficent. 

After some brief negotiation, Mary Anne agreed to lay on the couch in the playroom and be Sleeping Beauty, with the kids acting out their scenes at the other end of the room. Prince Philip had acquired an assistant, and the two boys seemed to enjoy battling with the evil enchantress. (David Michael had drawn the line at singing and dancing with Mary Anne.) 

Mary Anne’s dramatic skills of cringing and dropping to the floor had been enough for her role, although she had been sure to drop onto the couch. Karen, pretending to be the good fairies, had draped her with a blanket and artistically rearranged Mary Anne’s hands five times. 

Mary Anne sneaked a glance at her watch, and realized the game had kept the kids entertained for an hour and a half. That had to be a record for the Brewer-Thomas household.

Maleficent paused in her spell-casting, and called across the room, “You’re supposed to be Sleeping Mary Anne!”

Obediently, Mary Anne tilted her head back and closed her eyes, peeking every now and then to ensure the battle had not left the living room. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Karen going into a prolonged death scene of moaning and wailing (and a final loudly whispered instruction to David Michael to kiss the princess).

She was prepared for David Michael to say “Get up, princess”, or to feel him kiss her cheek.

Instead, she felt warm lips press gently against hers, and opened her eyes to see Charlie Thomas bending over her. Mary Anne sat up so fast she almost knocked him in the chin, and she was sure that she was eighteen shades of red. 

“You woke Sleeping Mary Anne up, Prince Charlie!” Karen exclaimed excitedly, as David Michael cheered.

*** 

After the Brewers arrived home to find the kids tucked in the playroom watching the Disney movie, Charlie offered to drive her home instead of Watson. 

She couldn’t refuse, exactly. It would be too weird, too inconsiderate. It wasn’t Watson’s fault that she had had a crush on his oldest stepson for… a long time. 

Maybe forever.

“New car,” she commented. 

“Newer than the Junk Bucket,” Charlie said with a grin as he helped her into the black Jeep Grand Wagoneer. “It runs good and there’s plenty of cargo space.”

Somehow, somehow, Mary Anne was able to keep the conversation on light, not-really-personal things for most of the drive. It wasn’t until they had drawn up in front of her house, and Charlie had killed the engine, that Mary Anne felt shy.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” he said after a long, silent moment. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“I was just a little…surprised,” Mary Anne replied, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks again. Being kissed by Charlie Thomas had been something that, until tonight, had only happened in her dreams – and she had never expected it to happen in quite those circumstances. It was a safe bet to say she would be dreaming about it tonight. “It’s okay, really.”

“Would you be surprised if I said I wanted to kiss you again?” His voice was low.

“Maybe a little,” Mary Anne whispered. 

He bent his head closer to hers, sliding one of his hands along her cheek as his lips touched hers. Her mouth opened under his, and Mary Anne forgot everything except for the fact that Charlie Thomas was kissing her. 

It wasn’t until the kiss ended that she remembered where they were, that she devoutly hoped her father hadn’t decided to look out the window.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow night?” Charlie asked, still leaning towards her.

Mary Anne could not believe any of this was happening. Charlie Thomas had just kissed her. Now he was asking for a date. “No, my calendar’s pretty empty.”

He kissed her again, then opened his door. When he opened her door, he gave her a warm smile. “Let me walk you to the door.”

She smiled at him. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It got a lot longer than I originally envisioned...
> 
> This was a stab at hitting two of your prompts with one stone, so I hope you think it works. 
> 
> I have it set when Mary Anne is 16, so three years in the future.


End file.
